Eurydice
by TheGladElf
Summary: Quick little three-shot based on the myth of Oprheus and Eurydice. Slighty canon-divergent. Starts where 5A leaves off.
1. I will find you

For a sword that cut through flesh and bone like butter, Excalibur crumbled far too easily.

Killian reached for her, fingers brushing past hair once again long and loose. Emma barely noticed. Her attention focused on the gaping, angry wound that reappeared at the side of his neck.

"No," she gasped, hand going to the wound as realization sank in.

Tethering Killian to Excalibur only slapped a Band-Aid over a gaping wound. It had all been in vain. Excalibur did its job too well. Magic kept him alive, but once the magic was gone…this was the result.

She had never been able to save him.

He fell forward, crashing into her, hand cupping her shoulder as she caught him awkwardly. She felt the life draining out of him as they sank to the ground. The pressure in her lungs finally released and a sob broke out as his hand fell from her shoulder. She couldn't think anything but _No, no, no, no, NO_! Her fingers dug into the leather, clutching him close to her as she cried.

The paramedics came.

Emma was vaguely aware of her parents at her side, but only because they never stopped holding her. Because they kept her from going with him. Because in the end, it was her mother that had to take Killian's place.

It had been in vain.

There had never been anything she could do.

# # #

There _was_ something she could do.

"Are you sure about this," Gold asked.

"Do it," Emma said, ready to carry through her threat if he changed his mind. She'd been double-crossed by Gold for the last time if she had anything to say about it. If she hadn't been so determined to do this the right way, she might have considered using his as the trade. But she'd meant it when she said she learned her lesson.

Last time, she'd saved him as a villain.

This time, she'd save him as a hero.

It was what Killian deserved.

They could deal with Gold and his renewed Dark One status later.

Gold grunted as the knife bit into his flesh. Emma allowed herself a bit of satisfaction as his blood plopped into the water, ripples spreading out. The fog rolled in and Emma looked back to her parents, to Henry and Regina and Robin.

"Shall we?" Gold asked, gesturing to the little boat floating toward them.

"Oh, we're not going in that little thing," Emma said, with a flick of her wrist, _The Jolly Roger_ appeared off shore, blocking their view of Charon's craft. Another flick and they were on board the _Jolly_. Henry jumped into action as the sails unfurled. "Never rely on the mark for the getaway vehicle," she said.

A foul wind came up, filling the sails. Emma braced herself against the stench and joined Henry at the wheel.

"I will find you, Hook," she whispered. "I will always find you."

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, just a little canon divergent, but I've had this little three-shot sitting on my laptop for a while and I really wanted the next chapter to take place on the Jolly, so...Emma took Killian's ship to the Underworld. Next chapter, we really veer from canon, because this is definitely based more on Greek myths than OUAT (think Orpheus). But at least this part kind of fits.**

 **This isn't actually the original first chapter, that's been completely scrapped because my theories were way off and I was just like, "Eh, I'd rather the opening stick mostly to canon". I might do a little deleted scene at the end if anyone's interested (or maybe just post it to tumblr). Anyways, chapter two is mostly done, I'll try to get it up tonight or tomorrow!**


	2. A Part of Something

All of hell noticed the day the angel came to town.

Killian Jones certainly noticed and he was beyond noticing most things.

He didn't even remember how he ended up in this godforsaken place, but the others here knew his name so he must have known once. Mostly, he let the days slip past. They were all the same anyways. That is, until she strode into his corner of the Underworld, Hades at her side.

The ripple of the crowd was the first sign, a sea of souls parting before Hades imposing figure. Unsurprised by the presence of the god of the dead, Killian barely lifted his head. Until he caught sight of her, that is, all light and magic wrapped in a red leather jacket, blonde hair a golden cloud around her face. Brightness that didn't belong in this world of dull, drab colors. He couldn't help staring.

Her eyes—green, piercing into his very soul, as though she knew him better than he knew himself—those eyes zeroed in on him and he knew she had come looking for him. He couldn't fathom why. As she approached, Killian ducked his head, fighting the urge to return the gaze he didn't understand.

"Killian?" she asked, her voice soft and fluttery.

Killian looked up, mouth slightly agape. She knew his name?

The angel whirled on Hades, and Killian could have sworn she glowed as she spat, "What did you do to him?"

Hades folded his arms. "I believe I mentioned dunking him in the Lethe. I can't have anyone causing trouble down here and he was trouble."

"And that did this to him?" she demanded, her voice pinched.

"Wiped every trace of the person he was," Hades said. "Still interested in our deal?"

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she opened them, Killian caught a glimmer of uncertainty in them. When she looked at him though, those eyes hardened, determination washing out every other emotion.

"If you are," she said, staring down the lord of the dead.

"Very well," Hades said. "You have one minute to convince him."

Hades vanished in a cloud of smoke. With him gone, the others crowded in, all eyes on the blonde stranger. She lifted a hand and a force pushed against the crowd, clearing a small circle of space around the woman and Killian.

"Killian…"

"It would appear I'm at a disadvantage, as you know my name, but I've no idea of yours," Killian said. "Care to enlighten me, lass?"

She blinked, her lips parting slightly, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth before her face fell to seriousness once more.

"I don't have time for a history lesson right now, just know that I can get you out of here. I need you to follow me. Once the minute is up, I'm not allowed to look back or touch you or even speak to you. Will you come with me?"

Killian nodded. "But…"

"Emma," she said quickly. "My name is Emma."

Hades poofed back to her side. "Time's up, cupcake."

She hid her trepidation well, but Killian didn't miss the deep breath she took right before she turned on her heel and strode back the way she'd come, her hair—he was absolutely sure it was glowing now—a beacon as she cut through the crowd.

Killian moved without thinking and chased after her, feeling like a bumbling fool. He wasn't used to moving so quickly, his limbs grown indolent with misuse. Several times, he lost sight of her through the crowd and every time, inexplicable panic rose up in him, spurring him to move forward until he caught sight of her again.

Eventually the crowd began to thin, the terrain less and less flat, until they were nearly climbing. Rough stone cut into his palms and once Emma slipped in front of him, grunting in pain as her knee collided with a rock violently enough that he heard fabric rip.

"Are you alright?" he asked, hurrying forward.

She was already scrambling back to her feet, her hand thrown back in warning. Eyes fixed on something ahead of them she trudged on.

Killian squinted as they continued. What did she see? A half hour passed before he saw the tiny spot of light far ahead of him. They were utterly alone now, surrounded only by rocks and darkness, just that one bright spot of light to guide their way. And still Killian followed. This person had come for _him_. He needed to know why. He needed to know if there was something else beyond all of this.

Surely there was.

The light loomed larger as they walked until it became the mouth of a cave. There were in a cave, and outside in all that light and life was the world. Emma picked her pace up. The shifted under his boots and Killian looked down to find sand instead of the shale and rock to which he was accustomed.

Emma hesitated just a fraction of a second as they came to the mouth of the cave and then she plunged into the sunlight.

Killian followed right behind her, blinking as he stepped into the sun. Something inside him snapped, a weight settling in his chest as he took a breath of sweet air. How long had it been since he breathed? Every nerve tingled as his body reacted to being alive for the first time in—Killian didn't know how long. They were on a pale, sandy slope. Above them, stretched an expanse of sky that was the most beautiful shade of blue Killian had ever seen. He lifted a hand, shielding his eyes as he squinted up at the sun. Magnificent.

A hand closed around his arm.

"Drink this, Guyliner."

Killian found a dark-haired woman shoving a bottle of…something into his hand. He looked at the blue bottle.

"How do I know this isn't something unpleasant?"

"Oh, it's most definitely unpleasant," the new woman said. "But you're going to drink it anyways. For her." The woman inclined her head towards Emma.

She faced Killian now, her hand fisted around a long chain at her neck, lip caught by her teeth. She nodded at his questioning look.

Killian couldn't have explained why he listened. He had no idea who either of these women were, but he pulled out the stopper anyways and downed the contents. His vision swam. In front of him, the angel…no, he realized not an angel, just a women in a red jacket…and no, not any woman…

Emma.

Every memory the Lethe stripped from him flooded back.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he said, staring at the blue bottle in his hand. "You really did it."

"It worked?" Emma's eyes flicked from his face to the bottle in his hand, eyes going wide.

"It would appear that dying has its perks," Killian said, tossing the bottle in the air.

He meant to catch it, but missed as Emma collided with him, knocking him back several steps. She held onto him—face pressed to his shoulder—so tightly that it was almost painful to breath. He didn't need a second invitation to catch his fingers in her hair and take a deep breath—as deep as breath as he could in a vice grip. Somewhere off to his right, he heard a tear-choked laugh and knew her parents had to be watching.

He savored the sensation of running his new fingers through her hair. "It's alright, love. You found me."

Emma hiccupped into his shirt. Her shoulders shook even harder and it took Killian a moment to realize she was laughing. She threw her head back, a full-bodied joyous laugh that made every part of him want to take flight.

And then she kissed him.

The whole world fell away. Minutes. Hours. They were all the same to him, because Emma was here and there was no trace of darkness in her. Only joy.

Emma tasted like joy.

"Look, you two, I'm as happy for you two as the next person." Regina's voice cut through the moment, pulling Killian—and Emma—back to the present. "But we are literally standing at the gate of hell. We should put some distance between us and it before Hades decides that he didn't like the terms of your deal."

"Deal," Killian said, pulling away from Emma. "Swan, what deal?"

"Later," Emma said, wiping tears from her cheeks—though she was still grinning ridiculously. "Regina's right, we should move."

Taking his hand, Emma turned to the path, where her parents stood waiting.

Mary Margaret gave a happy laugh, eyes wet with tears. To Killian's utter surprise, she grabbed him for a hug as he and Emma drew even with them. David held out his hand as well, giving it a firm shake before drawing Killian in to slap his back. That was the most Emma allowed them before she ducked back in, under his arm, one hand holding tightly to his jacket. Killian would have been lying if he said he wasn't just as desperate for the contact.

"Where's your boy?" he asked softly as they climbed the path. He hadn't really expected to see Henry. He doubted either of the boy's mothers would let him anywhere near the Underworld. He'd sooner have seen one of them among the souls who were until recently his neighbors.

Emma's grin widened. "You'll see."

And he did, because when they reached the end of the road, they came into sight of a wide expanse of water. A misty haze hung over the water, obscuring the dark line of the other shore. Killian remembered this place. The Styx. He wasn't caught in that memory for long though, for anchored at the ferryman's dock was his ship. _The Jolly Roger_.

"You brought my ship," he said.

The dock echoed under their feet, the wood creaking in a way that might have been ominous if Emma's sly smile hadn't been so bright. Killian doubted the sun could outshine her right now. Whatever smart reply she had in mind was cut off at the sound of footsteps pounding heavily across wood planks.

"Hook!" Henry appeared at the top of the gangplank, grinning nearly as broadly as his mother. His long legs carried him down the dock and Emma barely had time to get out to the way before Henry collided with Killian in nearly the same fashion as his mother had earlier.

###

"You should get some sleep," Emma said coming up behind Killian. Her hand rested briefly on his shoulder, before running down the length of his arm to lace her fingers with his. Three hours had passed since they all boarded the _Jolly Roger_ and Emma had barely let him go.

Mind you, Killian was not complaining about this fact.

"You look like d—" Emma stopped, "You look like you've had a rough time."

Killian took his eyes from the horizon, smiling down at Emma. "No offense, Swan, but you don't look much better off." He hadn't been near a mirror—those were all below deck and he'd had quite enough time away from the open water—but he imagined even his dashing good looks couldn't hide the strain of the last few weeks. Being dead was exhausting work, especially when you were a dashing rapscallion bent on escape.

Emma snorted, rolling her eyes. "I've been busy."

Killian knew her too well to fall for the act. This was more than just being busy. "Emma, when was the last time you slept? And if you say before Camelot—"

"You sound like my mother," she said, eyes narrowing.

"Your mother, has been right on a few occasions. Including this one," Killian said.

"If you think I'm letting you out of my sight for…"

"Who said you'd be going alone?" Killian applied just the right amount of smirk, laughing as Emma tried to stay serious. He laughed harder when a yawn destroyed her serious face. "That's it," he said, "below deck with you." He put his hand on her back, steering her toward the hold, well-aware that everyone happened to be on deck and watching them. He ignored them, right until Regina chased them down at the hatch.

"I'm just going to remind you two that Henry is aboard this ship," Regina hissed as Emma stepped down onto the first rung. She fixed her eyes on Emma. "As well as your parents. If I hear anything louder than a whisper, you two will spend the rest of this journey as bilge rats."

"I honestly hope you aren't serious," Killian said, pointing at Emma. "Because she snores loud enough to wake the dead. A trait I believe she inherited from her lovely mother."

Emma's glare was glorious. "I do not snore," she and Mary Margaret said at the same time that David bit out, "And how would you know that?"

Killian shrugged. "If you didn't want me know all of your secrets, you shouldn't have let me keep watch back in Neverland."

"I don't snore," Mary Margaret protested again as Emma and then Killian disappeared below deck and the hatch swung closed, cutting off David's reply. The moment his feet hit the floor, Emma's hand was in his again, pulling him toward the crew's quarters.

"We kind of gave my parents the captain's cabin," Emma said.

Killian grumbled briefly as he followed Emma, but the truth was that he was busy contemplating the idea that Emma had pulled him out of hell and into heaven. The creaking ship all around them. The rock of the sea beneath his feet. Her hand tightly gripping his. Though, for this to be heaven they'd both have to be dead and he was too fresh out of the Underworld to think that without shivering. So he pushed the fancy aside and focused instead on not keeling over before there was a bunk to collapse in. Emma had been right: he was exhausted, possibly as exhausted as she. A fact made ever more real by the fact that he planned on falling asleep once they were crammed into a bunk together.

As they ducked into the dim crew quarters, one of the lamps flared to light.

"Ah. You've been practicing?"

Emma smirked. "Yes. Don't worry, all light magic. Cross my heart."

"I believe you," he said, pulling her close. He bent down and gently brushed his lips against hers. A much chaster kiss than he liked, but there was serious business to attend to. "And now that we're alone, why don't you tell me about that deal you made with Hades?"

A variety of emotions played over Emma's face, finally settling into tired resignation. "I don't suppose I can convince you to wait until after our nap?"

"After which you'll find another reason to avoid answering the questioning."

"I'm not avoiding the question," she said. "I just hoped to have a little more time to enjoy you being alive before we had a fight." She pressed her palm to his cheek, looking at him with eyes that held new demons. Killian took her hands, pulling them both to his chest.

"Emma, what did you trade for me?"

Emma sighed, sitting down on one of the bunks. Killian braced himself as he sat next to her, he wasn't sure what for.

"A wager," she said, "not a trade." Silence filled the room. Emma waited, weighing her words carefully. "As it turns out, Hades has two weaknesses: lovers and gambling. I took advantage of that and bet him that you would follow me out of the Underworld. Which you did, end of story."

The room seemed suddenly very chilly to Killian. His fingers tingled. "And what did you wager against my life?"

Emma swallowed, holding his gaze. "Mine. If you didn't follow, or I broke the rules of the bet, we both stayed."

"Bloody hell, Emma!" Killian leapt to his feet, or tried to. As he jumped up, he cracked his head on the bunk above Emma's. He spat several more colorful curses under his breath as he held his aching head.

"Easy there, tiger," Emma said, her hands covering his, tugging them down so she could inspect the bump. A cool sensation washed across his temple and the ache disappeared. "I just got you back, it's a little early to be damaging the goods."

"Emma, what…" Fear and anger tightened his throat, robbing him of his voice, so he could only look helplessly at the woman he loved and hope she understood the question. Hadn't she figured out the last time that his life wasn't worth risking hers?

"I trusted you," she said. "Even after I found out about the Lethe, I knew you would follow me, Killian. I knew you would trust me."

"But what if I hadn't?"

"But you did." Emma placed both hands on his face now, pressing her forehead to his. "You did." Her fingers caressed the side of his face, his jaw, his forehead, willing away the tension he held there. "You're here," she said, her whisper ghosting over his cheek. "I'm She stayed just a hair's breadth away, her warm, solid presence eased the knot in his gut. here. That's all that matters."

Her lips touched his, or his touched hers—Killian wasn't quite sure—and they kissed again. Fifth kiss that night. Killian had kept count, it seemed important, like doing otherwise would mean he wasn't savoring everything he'd missed in the Underworld. Wasn't appreciating properly the gift Emma won for him—for them. He knew this was a distraction. He half expected a tap on the shoulder and a sock to his jaw from a different version of himself. No one interrupted. He was half-tempted to let her distract him. To ignore the loud creak of the deck as someone—probably David—walked right above them and give in with just the warning that this conversation would be revisited.

But there was this conversation and the books lying haphazardly on the bunk across the aisle from Emma's. If Killian was honest with himself that was probably the reason he pulled away. Emma fixed him with a hard look, already steeled against what he had to say.

"Don't, Killian," she said, cutting him off. "Don't say it unless you can look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn't do the same for me."

Killian snapped his jaw shut, biting the inside of his cheek. She was right, but still…

"I'd do it again," she said. "We'd all do it again."

Killian scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed by the heat rising to his cheeks. "Yes, I was a bit surprised to see you'd brought, how did Regina phrase it…the whole softball team. Awful lot of trouble for the pirate mascot."

"Killian…" Emma said, she paused, a small smile playing on her face as she laced fingers with his. Tears danced in her eyes. This was Emma, as raw as he'd ever seen her. His Emma. He watched as she blinked, looking toward the bunk above for a moment. There were no words, he realized. Only his hands in hers, their legs half tangled together as they sat on the edge of the bunk. His presence was more important right now than anything he could say.

"Okay," Emma breathed. "Sorry I—"

"Don't apologize, love," he said, brushing away the single escaped tear with the back of a knuckle so he wouldn't have to let go of her hand. "I can't imagine if…" Again, his throat tightened and he couldn't get the words out. At least when she'd been the Dark One her heart still beat—however alien it had seemed to him. He'd always known the true Emma waited inside.

Emma cleared her throat. "Of course we all came. You're a part of something, Killian."

Memories of simpler times—a laughable thought—brought a smile to his face. "A part of what, exactly, Swan?"

Answering with her own smile, Emma quirked an eyebrow. She didn't say the words, but he heard them all the same, _Don't you know, Killian?_ Yes, he knew, before she even opened her mouth that she wasn't going to say: the team or my family or this story.

"My happy ending."

"Emma, I—" Killian was so used to knowing what to say. Using his words to smooth things over or make her laugh. He always knew how to spin the story, even when he had no desire to do so. But today, this moment was different. Looking into Emma's eye and seeing the truth there took the words away. She needed—no wanted him just as badly as he had always wanted and needed her. There was no question that she loved him, but that he was such an important part of her happiness. He had no words to express what that meant—how much that meant to him. And how much more that made him love her.

Emma smiled.

He might not have the words, but there were still other ways to communicate how he felt. He closed the distance between their mouths, already so close, kissing Emma soft and slow, pouring every thought, every bit of love and awe and gratitude into the kiss.

Somehow, they crammed themselves onto the bunk—without any elbows or knees hitting awkward places—more tangled up than before.

It was a conversation without words.

 _I love you._

 _I know._ _I love you._

 _I know._

It was everything he ever wanted and yet not enough. They could stay just like this for hours and it would be enough, but he also wanted more. Wanted her. Wanted to continue the conversation across every inch of her skin and feel her trace the words over every inch of his.

But as much as he wanted her, he loved her more.

So when she pulled away and the dark shadows under her eyes—eyes that stare at him hard enough that he can feel it—remind him that she has literally been through hell to save him, Killian drew her close and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Sleep, love," he said. "And then you can fuss at me for teaching your boy how to stow away on a ship." He threw the last bit in there, just in case she needs reminding. A ship was far from private and though he'd feel no shame, he also knew that there were some things you just didn't want to see—or hear—your parent doing.

"Oh, you figured that out did you?" she said, the curve of her smile against his skin almost as heady as the kisses had been.

"Regina might have mentioned something." He combed his fingers through her hair, smiling at her content sigh.

"I should warn you," she said after a moment. "My dreams…aren't exactly peaceful right now."

"I know," he whispered. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

"You'd better be," Emma muttered. She started to say something else, but was cut off by a huge yawn. "Killian?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

"And I you."

He waited, slipping his fingers through her corn silk hair. Her warmth was intoxicating, drawing him deeper into the hazy exhaustion that had plagued him since they left the Underworld. Killian resisted the pull, though, waiting until he's sure Emma sleeps. Only then, did he give himself permission to join her.

* * *

 **So, major break from what I think it actually going to happen (Obs, I know, we're not in Underbrooke), but I wrote this weeks before we were even sure Killian was going to die. I think sometime around when the pictures of that final scene from the finale came out. Possibly before then. Anyways, this was back at a time that I'd toyed with the idea of Killian being the Dark One, but ultimately threw it out because there was no way A &E would do that twice in one year (But they did, did it in the EXACT way they needed to for it not to be cliche) and we didn't even know Underbrooke existed...**

 **If you couldn't tell, this is heavily based on the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice from Greek mythology (As if you couldn't tell from the title). Almost the same, except Emma didn't have to sing and she didn't look back. I love that they're bringing Greek mythology into this, because while magic might not be able to bring someone back from the dead, striking a deal with Hades? That can work, if the circumstances are right. I think it's the only way they could bring Killian back without retconning a whole bunch of stuff. Although, we'll see if Emma giving him half her heart will be enough...I think we all know that it can't be that easy.**

 **Last chapter will be up...eventually. I'm still wrestling with it (Emma's POV is harder for me than Killian's for some reason.)**

 **Enjoy. R &R. Thanks.**


End file.
